A Week
by Shin Capry
Summary: From Monday To Saturday. Satu minggu Luhan penuh warna-warni tentang Xiumin-nya. "kau ini, kalau kau suka padanya, lakukan sesuatu yang berarti." - "kau membuatku penasaran setengah mati Xiumin.. siapa dia?" - "aku rasa jika memang benar itu, aku tidak bisa hari ini. Kalian tahu jadwalku hari ini". LuMin/XiuHan Story, with other Couple of EXO. Oneshot (Longshot v) Hope U Like It.


Title : A Week

Cast : Kim Minseok/Xiumin, Xi Luhan, all member EXO, etc.

Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life, .

Rated : T

Warn : Kurang lebih OOC, Boys Love, INI PANJANG…jadi, siapin makanan dan minuman..

This is XiuHan/LuMin story.. with other couple of EXO.. you'll find out that..

Cuap-cuap saya dibawah aja ya…

Semoga bisa menghibur dan tidak membosankan… oya, disarankan sambil dengerin lagunya Sistar- A Week..

Happy Reading.. ^^v

* * *

**_I think of you on Monday _**

Teett….teettt….

Bel berbunyi, menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar di The Star Senior High School harus berhenti. Sudah pukul 13.00 KST, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka dengan ramai. Termasuk di kelas XII-A Seni sekarang ini terlihat beberapa remaja laki-laki sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan keluar beriringan, dua orang paling depan memimpin jalan mereka dengan segala tingkahnya yang unik. Dua orang dibelakang mereka berjalan santai dengan sepasang headset terpasang ditelinga mereka masing-masing. Dua terakhir yang paling belakang, yang satu terlihat sedang menggerak-gerakkan lekuk tubuhnya, seperti menghafal gerakan. Disampingnya, seorang remaja tampan hanya berjalan santai sambil terus mengembangkan senyumannya yang terlampau manis, bisa disebut seperti sedang berkhayal? Entahlah. Hanya dia yang tahu.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah berjalan sampai di pinggir lapangan sepak bola milik sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya mereka menuju tempat parkir mobil dan motor mereka, tapi atas permintaan seorang remaja yang bernama Luhan. Akhirnya mereka semua menyempatkan diri untuk sejenak mampir di sekitar lapangan sepak bola. Mereka kini berdiri di belakang gawang yang tidak dipakai untuk berlatih oleh klub sepak bola sekolah mereka saat ini.

"sekarang apa, Luhan?" tanya Kris. Remaja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka ber-enam dengan headset masih terpasang manis di kedua telinganya.

"sudah pasti dia akan menjadi pemantau dadakan. Ini kan hari senin" celetuk Baekhyun, remaja yang bertubuh paling pendek disana. Ucapannya diangguki semangat oleh Chanyeol, remaja yang berdiri disamping kirinya.

"ya..Baekhyun benar..Kalau kalian ingin pulang duluan juga tidak apa-apa" ujar Luhan tanpa memandang kearah teman-temannya yang kini sudah memasang tampang _sweetdrop_. Pandangan seorang Xi Luhan terlalu fokus dan tertuju hanya pada satu objek, satu sosok manusia yang dimatanya sangat sempurna. Sosok itu sedang melakukan pemanasan di tengah lapangan sepak bola bersama sekelompok klubnya. Luhan terus saja mengembangkan senyumannya itu.

"kau ini, kalau kau suka padanya, lakukan sesuatu yang berarti." Ucap seorang remaja yang memiliki dimple sangat manis, Lay. Ucapannya selalu mengandung nasihat. Semua teman-temannya meng-iyakan ucapan Lay. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya dengan cengiran yang tidak bisa diartikan. Semua yang berada disitu hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"ya..Luhan hyung, hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu dan cepat lakukan sesuatu, sebelum semua terlambat" kali ini Chanyeol berbicara benar.

"aish..sudahlah..suatu saat nanti dia akan sadar sendiri, lebih baik kita pulang" akhiri Kai. Dia sudah sangat ingin pulang sekarang.

"Yasudah sana.. kalian pulang saja.. aku akan tetap disini.." ucap Luhan. Dia kembali memfokuskan kedua bola matanya hanya pada satu sosok ditengah lapangan sana yang sekarang ini sedang berlari bolak balik. Tanpa disuruh pun, akhirnya kelima temannya itu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Sepeninggal teman-temannya, Luhan mencari posisi yang bagus untuk menyamankan dirinya mengawasi Xiumin. Ya.. Itulah nama sosok yang selalu membuat Luhan seperti orang gila. Setiap hari senin dia akan menunggui Xiumin berlatih sepak bola. Tidak perlu bersembunyi layaknya seorang stalker. Karena memang pada dasarnya Luhan dan Xiumin sudah berteman, seperti jalinan pertemanannya bersama kelima temannya tadi. Hanya saja mereka beda kelas, jadi hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu saja mereka bisa bertemu.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Luhan duduk bersandar dengan tenang di salah satu pohon yang terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola. Luhan menghampiri Xiumin yang kini tengah duduk meluruskan kedua kakinya sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan Luhan, bukan ingin berniat mengabaikan Luhan tapi dia sedang butuh waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"sudah kubilang berkali-kali, masuklah klub sepak bola Luhan. Kemampuanmu itu sangat sayang kalau tidak diasah lebih lagi dan tidak dengan menungguku terus, apa itu tidak membuatmu bosan?" tutur Xiumin setelah dirasa nafasnya sudah teratur. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi Xiumin.

"aku tidak pernah merasa bosan sama sekali" jawabnya lembut.

"kau sangat aneh Lu" ucap Xiumin setelah meminum air mineral yang diberikan Luhan.

'ya.. aku memang aneh, dan lebih anehnya lagi adalah aku selalu memikirkanmu Xiu..'

.

.

.

**_I get curious about you on Tuesday_**

Luhan berjalan santai sambil memain-mainkan kunci motor sport merahnya yang sebelumnya sudah dia parkirkan. Langkahnya sangat teratur dan terkesan ceria. Sampai dia melewati koridor yang dekat dengan gerbang sekolahnya, dia memandang heran kearah sebuah mobil audi yang berada diluar gerbang sekolahnya. Bukan, bukan mobilnya yang membuat dia seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kedua bola mata Luhan mengerjap sekali untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Xiumin diantar dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, kulitnya putih, rambutnya blonde dan tampan. Dan yang membuat Luhan terkejut adalah orang itu mengecup kening Xiumin sambil tersenyum. Xiumin juga yang mendapat perlakuan itu tertawa sangat lepas sambil memukul lengan orang blonde itu.

Luhan masih mematung, walaupun pemandangan yang tertangkap matanya tadi itu sudah tidak ada. Rasanya seperti jatuh dari gedung pencakar langit.

"Luhan!" Akhirnya dia tersadar. Berterima kasihlah pada Lay yang sudah menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah selepas jatuh dari gedung tinggi itu.

" .. Lay, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" basa basi Luhan menutupi perasaannya.

"baru saja, kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke kelas" ajak Luhan sambil dengan tidak sadar mengenggam telapak tangan Lay. Dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata sedang melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan.

"oi.. Xiumin hyung, sedang apa kau disini? Ayo masuk." Ujar salah satu teman Xiumin yang juga sekelas dengannya. Kyungsoo. Xiumin mengikuti ajakan Kyungsoo.

.

Di dalam kelas XII-A Seni. Semua mata tertuju pada penjelasan Jung songssaengmin di depan kelas. Namun tidak untuk Luhan, pikirannya melayang ke Xiumin. Dengan segenap hati dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk positif thinking tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

'kau membuatku penasaran setengah mati Xiumin.. siapa dia?' batin Luhan.

.

.

.

**_Should I confess to you on Wednesday? How can I wait?_**

Luhan, remaja itu sedang berjalan bolak balik didepan kelima temannya yang kini memandang Luhan dengan jengah. Mereka sedang mengistirahatkan otak mereka di taman belakang sekolah. Meneduhkan diri dibawah pohon rindang yang sejuk bisa membuat pikiran mereka melunak. Tapi sekarang ini, kenyamanan yang mereka idamkan sejak tadi kini hancur seketika oleh ulah teman mereka. Luhan berhasil membuat mood sebagian temannya menjadi buruk. Dan yang parah, dia tidak mempedulikan itu. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini adalah apa dia harus menyatakan perasaannya kepada Xiumin hari ini. Mengingat kejadian kemarin sudah bisa membuat hatinya gelisah. Ah.. dia benar-benar bingung.

"Luhan hyung! Bisakah kau duduk? Kepalaku pusing." Protes Baekhyun akhirnya. Luhan masih mengabaikan itu.

"Xi Luhan, jika kau tidak duduk sekarang juga. Aku akan membunuhmu" sadis Kris. Mau tidak mau Luhan terpaksa duduk diantara kelima temannya. Mimik wajahnya terlihat hancur.

"ceritakan pada kami, apa yang sedang terjadi Luhan?" tanya Lay, hanya dia yang terlihat tenang. Oh tidak, ada satu orang yang terlihat sangat tenang melebihi Lay. Kai, ternyata dia sedang tidur.

"hufftt…baiklah…jadi begini…" Luhan menceritakan kejadian kemarin dengan perubahan mimik wajah yang menurut Tao sangat menggelikan.

"owh..jadi begitu.." singkat Chanyeol. Dia berlagak seperti orang berpikir.

"jadi… apa saran kalian?" lemas Luhan.

"eumm.. kurasa ka-"

Teeettt…teeettt….

Ucapan Lay segera terpotong dengan berbunyinya bel tanda isitirahat mereka harus terhenti. Berhubung pelajaran selanjutnya adalah mata pelajaran Kim Youngmin songssaengnim yang terkenal killer itu, mereka langsung terlonjak dan bergegas lari kencang menuju kelas mereka –minus Luhan-.

"yaa! Kalian.. aishhh!..." susul Luhan. Dia harus mengerang kesal ketika Lay yang akan memberikan sarannya harus terpotong oleh bel _sialan_ itu.

.

Luhan berjalan menyelusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sudah sepi senyap ini sendirian. Wajar saja, ini sudah pukul 15.00 KST. Dimana semua temannya sudah pulang sekolah lebih dahulu. Dia memutuskan untuk merenung sendiri.

Brak

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget. Dia hendak memaki siapa orang yang berani membuatnya hampir jantungan. Tapi semuanya hilang sekejap melihat siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Xiumin?" Luhan memastikan.

"ya.." jawab Xiumin pelan.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum pulang?" cecar Luhan. Bagaimanapun Luhan merasa khawatir kenapa Xiumin masih berada disekolah.

"tadi, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Jadi aku harus kembali ke kelas untuk mengambilnya" terang Xiumin dengan senyum imutnya. Senyuman yang selalu dapat meluluhkan seorang Luhan, seperti saat ini. Tapi segera Luhan menyadarkan dirinya, dia harus segera mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang. Hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat ini.

"eum..Xiu.. ada yang ingin ku katakan" tutur Luhan mantap. Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya, arah pembicaraan Luhan menjadi serius –pikir Xiumin.

"katakan saja, Luhan" sahut Xiumin lembut.

"aku..aku..em..me-"

Tin..tin…

Terkutuklah wahai segala macam hal yang sudah menganggu kegiatan Luhan saat ini. Mereka berdua reflek menoleh ke sumber arah. Itu mampu membuat tekanan darah dalam tubuh Luhan naik secara cepat. Orang itu lagi, batinnya sambil menggeram yang sayangnya sedikit terdengar oleh Xiumin disebelahnya.

"kau kenapa Lu?" heran Xiumin. Kemudian Xiumin melambaikan tangan kanannya kea rah mobil audi yang berada diluar gerbang sekolah mereka, memberikan isyarat kepada orang yang ada dalam mobil itu untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Lu.. tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Xiumin. Dia juga penasaran dengan ucapan Luhan yang terpotong tadi. Dalam hati, Xiumin juga mengutuk orang yang telah menganggu mereka berdua tadi. Tapi, dilihatnya Luhan masih saja diam. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan saat ini –pikir Xiumin-.

Tin..tin..

"Luhan cepatlah, aku sudah akan pulang. Sehun menungguku" sedikit kesal Xiumin.

"kalau begitu, kau pulang saja..." tiba-tiba Luhan menjadi datar. Xiumin tidak mengerti. Dengan langkah cepat dia meninggalkan Luhan.

'aish! Luhan bodoh! Kenapa tadi kau bersikap seperti itu padanya' sesal Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_I get nervous on Thursday_**

Pelajaran hari ini adalah Membuat Lagu. Hari kamis ini tidak seperti hari kamis lainnya yang sudah terlewat. Ada ujian praktek mendadak, semua siswa kelas XII-A Seni diberikan waktu satu jam dari Park songssaengnim untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu. Semua siswa sudah sibuk dengan alat musiknya masing-masing juga dengan kelompoknya. Park songssaengnim memang terkenal baik, dia membentuk kelompok yang setiap kelompoknya berisi dua orang siswa. Dan beruntunglah Luhan, dia dapat sekelompok dengan Chanyeol. Namun, sudah beberapa menit berlalu. Luhan dan Chanyeol masih belum terpikir akan membuat lagu seperti apa.

"hyung, waktu kita tidak lama. Lagu apa yang akan kita buat?" protes Chanyeol. Luhan hanya diam tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"yaa! Hyung!" teriak Chanyeol. Akhirnya berhasil membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun, teriakan Chanyeol itu mengundang perhatian penjuru kelasnya termasuk guru mereka yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"ada apa Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Park songssaengnim.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Em..hanya saja dari tadi Luhan hyung cuma diam. Jadi saya bingung untuk membuat lagu apa, guru." Keluh Chanyeol. Park songssaengnim mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia memperhatikan Luhan sekilas.

"bagaimana kalau kau membuat lagu dengan lirik yang sedang kau alami minggu ini Luhan-ssi, juga tentang perasaanmu?" saran Park songssaengnim. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mencoret-coret tidak jelas diatas bukunya kini memandang heran kearah gurunya.

"maksudnya apa, guru?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. Namun Park songssaengnim hanya tersenyum dan berbalik berjalan menuju mejanya. Lama Luhan merenungkan saran dari gurunya tadi. Sampai….

"Chanyeol.. aku tahu kita akan membuat lagu apa" senyum Luhan sumringah. Terima kasih untuk teriakan Chanyeol tadi juga atas saran dari guru musiknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sisa waktu untuk membuat lagu hanya sekitar 10 menit lagi. Sebagian kelompok sudah menyelesaikan lagu mereka. Hanya tinggal dua kelompok yang masih terlihat mengerjakan tahap akhir lagu mereka. Luhan dan Chanyeol termasuk di dua kelompok itu. Sepuluh menit berakhir sudah. Masing-masing kelompok sudah selesai dengan lagu ciptaan mereka.

"hyung..kau yakin ini jadi lagu kita?" bisik Chanyeol. Dia masih belum percaya Luhan bisa membuat lagu seperti ini. Luhan meyakinkan Chanyeol dengan senyuman dan anggukan semangat. Chanyeol hanya pasrah saja.

"Oke.. semua sudah selesai dengan lagu masing-masing. Sekarang saatnya kalian menampilkan lagu ciptaan kalian. Tapi tidak disini" terang Park songssaengnim ambigu. Membuat seluruh muridnya berbisik-bisik penuh tanya.

"tenang dulu. Kalian akan tampil di depan kelas XII-B Seni. Kebetulan kelas mereka sedang tidak ada guru, dan penilaian akan saya lakukan disana" Jelas Park songssaengnim. Sebagian murid ada yang terlihat senang, ada juga yang biasa saja dan ada yang sangat berlebihan menanggapi penjelasan dari guru mereka. Luhan, dia langsung membulatkan matanya dan tidak sengaja terjatuh ke belakang dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ini sungguh kejutan. Disana ada Xiumin. Oh Luhan rasa dia mengalami sindrom gugup luar biasa, terlebih tentang lagunya.

.

Dan kini Luhan berada, berdiri didekat pintu ruang kelas XII-B Seni. Dia sibuk mengatur tekanan detak jantungnya saat ini. Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya hanya menatap jahil Luhan.

"hyung.. Xiumin hyung duduk dibarisan kursi paling depan loh..hihi" goda Chanyeol. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar Xiumin duduk di depan. Disampingnya ada Kyungsoo, di belakangnya ada Chen dan Tao yang duduk bersebelahan. Serta Suho dengan absurdnya duduk disebelah Tao, dia menarik kursinya untuk duduk lebih ke depan. Tidak sengaja mata Luhan bertemu dengan mata indah Xiumin. Xiumin memandangnya manis sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya membentuk sebuah isyarat 'Fighting' kearah Luhan. Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik, menyimak Kris dan Kai yang kini sedang menampilkan lagu mereka.

Prok prok prokk..

"wah..kris ge..keren sekali" kagum Tao yang ternyata sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Kris.

"tidak, Kai yang lebih keren, iya kan Chen?" protes Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya kebelakang menghadap Tao dan Chen.

"mereka berdua bagus. Saling mengisi. Kalian jangan bertengkar" sela Suho bijak. Mereka tahu kalau Kyungsoo dan Tao akan beradu mulut kecil mengenai pujaan mereka masing-masing.

"hey Hyung, yang ditanya itu aku, bukan kau.." protes Chen. Seharusnya dia yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan. Chen mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"sudah Chen, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" ucap Kyungsoo untuk Chen. Chen menurut pada Kyungsoo, karena jauh dari dasar hatinya dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Xiumin hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"kelompok selanjutnya adalah Luhan dan Chanyeol" panggil Park songssaengnim. Luhan menduduki sebuah kursi yang tersedia didepan kelas dengan masih kondisi yang gugup, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat santai.

"hyung, Luhan hyung terus memperhatikanmu"

Dua meter berjarak didepannya, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sedang berbisik-bisik pada Xiumin, itu membuat dia sedikit cemburu. Namun seketika senyumnya terukir tipis. Xiumin berbalik menatapnya manis beserta senyumannya yang tidak kalah manis. Ramuan apa yang diberikan oleh Xiumin, rasa gugup Luhan perlahan sirna diganti dengan keyakinan kuat untuk segera memulai penampilannya.

"kita mulai Chanyeol-ah"

Petikan gitar Chanyeol mulai mengalun.

_I think of you on Monday, I get curious about you on Tuesday  
Should I confess to you on Wednesday? How can I wait?  
I get nervous on Thursday, I got a call from you on Friday  
I'm going to meet you on Saturday – my week is filled with you_

_Beautiful day, the word "love" is so hard for you and me  
Every day, I can't sleep and all week_

_Day by day, as time passes, I get nervous  
That you might disappear somewhere – I get worried  
You keep lingering in my head  
I practice several times but we don't have the courage to confess first_

_I believe that you will show your smile only to me  
What do I do? It seems like all people will fall for you, can you be my special person?  
I haven't been in love much though I don't look like it, I still don't know much  
Come and lead me, hurry and come to me_

Sepanjang lagu, Luhan terfokus hanya pada Xiumin. Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas. Dia benar-benar menyanyikan lagu itu dengan segenap hatinya, walaupun tetap saja rasa gugupnya masih dirasakan. Begitu juga Xiumin, dia amat menikmati suara merdu Luhan dan alunan gitar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**_I got a call from you on Friday_**

"aku pulang…" sahut Luhan lemas. Hari ini tidak begitu menyenangkan. Rencana awal yang sudah dia susun rapi sejak tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah harus gagal dan sirna. Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kasurnya. Menghela nafas, dia meratapi nasib tidak beruntungnya hari ini. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sedikit emosi adalah orang yang bernama Sehun. Dia menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Sendu.

.

"dengar kalian semua.. hari ini aku akan mengajak Xiumin-ku kencan.. bagaimana?" deklarasi Luhan dihadapan kelima temannya yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Dan apa reaksi mereka? Dua orang yang diberi julukan Duo Happy Virus ini langsung menyemburkan makanan yang ada dimulutnya ke meja dan langsung menatap Luhan yang berada disamping kanan Chanyeol dengan kompak.

"serius/serius?" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan. Luhan balik memandang mereka berdua dan mengangguk mantap. Berbeda dengan si Duo Happy Virus ini, ketiga teman Luhan lainnya yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka tetap menampilkan reaksi yang biasa saja. Kris walaupun terkejut, dia langsung berubah menjaga image Cold Guy-nya. Lay, hanya dia yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"akhirnya kau melakukan sesuatu yang berarti" ucap Lay. Dan hanya Kai yang terlihat biasa saja, dia masih ingin menghabiskan dulu makanan yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"kau sudah sadar ternyata hyung" singkat Kai setelah meminum air mineral.

"haha.. ya. Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari semalam, semenjak kemarin kita tampil di depan kelas XII-B Seni aku seperti mendapatkan sebuah keberanian dan keyakinan yang sangat kuat" jelas Luhan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Kelima temannya memperhatikan Luhan dengan mengangguk-angguk kepala mereka kompak. Dalam hati, mereka juga bersyukur.

"hah..aku tidak sabar.." gumam Luhan sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua remaja yang tidak sengaja lewat di dekat mereka mendengar percakapan Luhan dan teman-temannya. Chen dan Tao saling memandang dan langsung berlari menuju kelas mereka.

"Hyung.."

"Xiumin-ge.."

Xiumin yang sedang menulis sesuatu dihandphonenya langsung terkesiap oleh tingkah mengagetkan kedua temannya ini.

"ada apa?" tanya Xiumin setelah berhasil memasukkan handphonenya di dalam saku blazernya. Dilihatnya Chen dan Tao menarik kursi mereka yang berada dibelakangnya menjadi ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Luhan.. Luhan hyung.." ucap Chen masih terbata mengatur nafasnya. Segera Tao mengambil alih ucapan Chen.

"Luhan hyung berkata dia akan mengajakmu berkencan hari ini" jelas Tao. Xiumin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, meminta kepastian.

"serius?" Chen dan Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka berkali-kali, sampai seseorang menghentikan gerakan kepala mereka. Xiumin masih terdiam, mengolah pernyataan Tao tadi.

"ada apa ini?" Suho, sang pelaku yang menghentikan gerakan kepala Chen dan Tao dengan tidak elitnya kini sudah duduk diatas meja yang berada disamping meja Xiumin.

"hyung, kau mau?" Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Suho menyodorkan makanan ringan yang dia ambil dari tasnya dan kini duduk disamping Xiumin. Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, tanda dia tidak tertarik. Dia hanya tertarik pada Luhan saat ini. Kyungsoo memandang heran Xiumin dan kedua teman dihadapannya ini.

"kita mendengar tadi di kantin kalau Luhan hyung akan mengajak Xiumin hyung kencan hari ini." Jelas Chen sekali lagi. Suho langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Xiumin dari samping.

"apa kau tidak salah dengar?" tanya Suho. Chen dan Tao menggeleng cepat dengan kompaknya.

"wah..selamat hyung.." ucap Kyungsoo. Tapi Xiumin bukannya terlihat senang namun sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Tao melihat perubahan wajah Xiumin. Xiumin menggeleng lemah.

"aku rasa jika memang benar itu, aku tidak bisa hari ini. Kalian tahu jadwalku hari ini" ucap Xiumin lemah. Sebenarnya saat seperti itulah dia tunggu-tunggu, tapi kenapa harus hari ini. Keempat teman Xiumin kini hanya mampu terdiam, menundukkan kepala mereka.

Pulang sekolah. Luhan sudah sangat siap sekarang. Dia berjalan semangat menuju kelas Xiumin. Namun, saat dia sudah sampai dikelas Xiumin dia tidak menemukan Xiumin, melainkan hanya ada teman-temannya. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri keempat remaja yang sedang membereskan buku mereka.

"eum..maaf.. dimana Xiumin?" to the point Luhan. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Sontak keempat remaja itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Luhan, sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan Luhan.

"oh..dia sudah pulang duluan, hyung" jelas Chen.

"ah begitu..terima kasih" Luhan langsung keluar dengan cepat. Berharap Xiumin masih berada disekitar sekolah mereka.

Dan benar, harapan Luhan sedikit terkabul. Xiumin masih berada di dekat gerbang sekolah mereka, seperti sedang menunggu. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Xiumin. Namun, dilihatnya sebuah mobil audi –lagi- berhenti didepan Xiumin dan sesosok remaja keluar dari mobil audi itu. Menghampiri Xiumin dengan semangat. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan kehilangan kesempatan lagi –batin Luhan-.

"Xiumin.." panggil Luhan. Dia sudah sampai ditempat kejadian. Sekarang dia berdiri didepan Xiumin.

"apa kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi. Dia melirik sekilas kearah remaja yang berdiri disamping Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Kalau tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Sehun –pikir Luhan-.

"maaf Lu.. hari ini aku akan latihan taekwondo. Ada apa?" pertanyaan Xiumin itu hanya memastikan apakah yang dibicarakan tadi oleh Chen dan Tao benar kalau hari ni Luhan akan mengajaknya err—berkencan. Dia memandang Luhan lekat.

"ah begitu.. tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, tapi ternyata tidak bisa ya" terdengar sekali nada kecewa dari Luhan –Luhan baru ingat kalau Xiumin-nya ini punya banyak kegiatan-. Xiumin yang mendengarnya pun merasa bersalah, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Chen dan Tao. Bukan dia ingin menolak ajakan Luhan. Tapi pertandingan nasional Taekwondo akan berlangsung besok, jadi dia harus fokus berlatih. Sedikit Xiumin menyalahkan keadaan, jauh dalam hatinya dia juga ingin pergi dengan Luhan.

"hyung, apa sudah selesai bicaranya?" Sehun. Dia mengeluarkan suaranya, terdengar merajuk. Matanya menatap Luhan tidak suka. Tangannya melingkar dilengan Xiumin kiri Xiumin.

"sebentar dulu Sehunnie.." oh tidak. Luhan melihat pemandangan didepannya sangat ingin pingsan. Xiumin, Xiumin-nya terlihat sangat akrab bersama orang bernama Sehun itu. Dia tidak bisa terima ini semua, dengan segala keyakinan yang dia miliki Luhan bertindak.

"apa tidak bisa ditunda dulu sebentar Xiu? Aku hanya mengajakmu sebentar saja." Pinta Luhan sekali lagi. Berharap Xiumin akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Namun, bukan Xiumin yang bersuara tapi Sehun yang menjawab.

"apa kau tidak dengar huh? Xiumin hyung akan berlatih taekwondo. Telingamu itu ada dimana?" sadis Sehun. Xiumin sedikit menyikut pinggang Sehun memperingati ucapannya itu.

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu Sehunnie.. Dia itu teman hyung. Ah maafkan Sehun, ya Lu" ucap Xiumin canggung. Dalam hati dia akan mematahkan tulang-tulang Sehun nanti.

" .. tidak apa-apa Xiu" ucap Luhan dengan senyum terpaksa. Dalam hati, dia ingin sekali membunuh Sehun kalau dia tidak ingat hukum.

"kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Lu.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf sekali padamu" pamit Xiumin.

"ya..tidak apa-apa Xiu,, hati-hati ya" Luhan memandang lesu Xiumin yang kini memasuki mobil audi milik Sehun –mungkin-.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Pukul 17.00 KST, dia melirik jam dindingnya lalu menguap pelan. Ah sepertinya Luhan ketiduran semenjak pulang sekolah tadi. Dia masih memakai lengkap seragam sekolahnya. Badannya terasa lengket. Luhan segera memasuki kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya. Dia akan membersihkan diri dahulu.

Luhan masih berguling-guling ria diatas kasurnya. Sehabis mandi tadi, dia benar-benar tidak semangat pada hari ini. Dia memutuskan untuk _berleha-leha_ dikamarnya saja. Mendengarkan lagu, menyanyi dan berbagai kegiatan absurd lainnya yang dia lakukan diatas kasur tercintanya. Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST. Dia meraih handphonenya, mengutak-atik benda canggih itu. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Sampai….

_Geure Wolf.. Naega Wolf…awuuu… ah saranghaeyo_

Luhan sedikit terlonjak, panggilan masuk tertera di layar handphone touchscreen miliknya. Matanya berbinar-binar layaknya mendapatkan sebuah cahaya pencerahan. Langsung saja dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo..Xiumin" sahutnya cepat.

_"iya, halo Luhan.. apa aku menganggumu?" _ tanya Xiumin diseberang sana.

"tidak tidak. Tidak sama sekali.. ada apa Xiumin?"

_"eum.. apa kau besok free?"_ terdengar nada gugup dari Xiumin.

"ya.. aku free.. ada apa?"

_"besok adalah pembukaan pertandingan taekwondo tingkat nasional dan aku ikut dalam pertandingan itu, apa kau bisa datang?" _

"ya..ya bisa..bisa.." jawab Luhan semangat. Tanpa sadar dia sudah bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

_"baiklah, besok aku akan menunggumu, kau bisa datang ke Seoul City Hall Center. Jam 9 pagi acaranya akan dimulai. Terima kasih Luhan."_

"iya Xiu.. sama-sama, aku akan datang, pasti"

Terputus sudah sambungan telepon singkat mereka berdua. Walaupun singkat, itu bisa membuat energi Luhan kembali pulih 1000 kali lipat.

"yess..yess…yes… kau berhasil Luhan"

.

.

.

**_I'm going to meet you on Saturday_**

Luhan mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan Seoul City Hall Center. Jangan salahkan dia, kalau sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu tapi dia masih belum menemukan Xiumin. Lihatlah, disana sangat banyak kepala manusia dengan suara-suaranya yang tidak bisa berhenti. Tempat ini sangat ramai.

"hyung!"

Hampir saja Luhan terjatuh. Dia membalikkan badannya menghadap orang yang berhasil membuatnya terkejut setengah mateng(?).

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau?" tanya Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"aku? Haha tentu saja aku ingin menonton Xiumin hyung bertanding. Kau juga kan hyung?" jawab Chanyeol semangat. Tidak lama, Baekhyun bersama Kris dan Lay datang diantara mereka –entah dari planet mana-.

"kalian?" takjub Luhan lagi. oh. Kenapa mereka semua berada disini? Batin frustasi Luhan. Bayangan bahwa hanya dialah satu-satunya yang akan menjadi penonton istimewa Xiumin harus melebur.

"kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"

"menonton Xiumin. Kau pikir apa lagi?" Kris singkat.

"tidak, maksudku. Darimana kau tahu Xiumin akan bertanding hari ini?"

"dari pesan singkat semalam." Jawab Baekhyun.

"lalu kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau tahu Xiumin hyung akan bertanding?" lanjut Lay.

"dia menelponku semalam, ku kira hanya aku yang diberitahu. Hufftt"

"wahh.. istimewa sekali" kagum Baekhyun.

"apanya yang istimewa, huh?" Luhan, sedikit kesal.

"ya, istimewa hyung. Bayangkan! Xiumin hyung hanya mengirimi kita pesan singkat. Tapi untukmu, dia langsung menelpon dan bicara lanngsung padamu. Aduh.. hyung.." jelas Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng.

Mimik wajah Luhan sudah kembali ceria sekarang. Benar apa kata Baekhyun, Xiumin, kau penuh kejutan. –batin Luhan-.

"sudahlah, sekarang kita cari tempat duduk" titah Kris. Diikuti semua remaja yang ada disitu.

.

Luhan bersama keempat temannya kini menatap heran Kai. Specially Luhan, otaknya penuh pertanyaan yang akan segera dia cecarkan sekarang juga. Luhan, Kris, Lay, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di tempat duduknya kini memandang Kai bersama seorang remaja disebelahnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"siapa dia?" tanya Kris.

"oh, perkenalkan hyung semuanya, dia Oh Sehun, calon tunanganku." Jawab Kai bangga.

"APA?" koor kelima remaja yang berdiri berbaris itu. Terlebih Luhan. Teriakannya paling kencang.

"kau Oh Sehun yang kemarin itu menjemput Xiumin, huh?" cecar Luhan cepat. Apa maksud semua ini. Luhan sangat butuh penjelasan, Sekarang Juga.

"oh,,hehe iya hyung..maaf kemarin aku kurang sopan padamu. Senang berkenalan denganmu..eum…."

"Luhan, Xi Luhan" Luhan menyambut cepat uluran tangan Sehun. Antara bersyukur campur kesal. Kemarin remaja ini sudah membuat mood Luhan mati, sekarang dengan gampangnya dia meminta maaf seperti itu. Sungguh tidak sopan –pikir Luhan-. Bersyukurnya, ternyata remaja ini hanya sepupu Xiumin. Kai menjelaskan kalau memang Sehun terlalu bersikap protektif pada Xiumin, karena dia adalah satu-satunya hyung yang paling dia sayang.

"kau hebat Kai, jadi ini alasanmu tadi menolak untuk berangkat bersama kita, kenapa tidak kau cerita pada kami?" kagum Chanyeol sambil menduduki bangkunya, diikuti oleh semua yang terlibat percakapan itu sekarang ini.

"aku menunggu waktu yang tepat" singkat Kai.

Mereka mengobrol panjang, sampai tiga remaja datang menduduki bangku yang ada didepan mereka. Suho, Chen dan Tao. Mereka juga datang untuk menonton Xiumin bertanding. Tiga remaja itu menyapa sekilas pada Luhan dkk yang mereka sadari duduk dibelakang mereka.

"hyung, Kyungsoo mana?" Chen bersuara.

"dia menemani Xiumin hyung, Chen. Tenang saja. Kau ini terlalu khawatir padanya" jelas Suho setelah meminum minuman ringan yang dipegangnya.

"ah dia selalu menghilang tanpa memberitahuku dulu" ucap Chen. Terlihat dia sudah sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Kris-ge.. Apa kabar?" Tao basa basi. Dia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Kris.

"baik Tao. Kau?"

"baik juga"

Luhan melihat tingkah teman-temannya dengan sangat malas. Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. ChanBaek, SuLay –yang entah sejak kapan Lay sudah berpindah duduk disamping Suho-, KaiHun dan KrisTao. Cuma dia dan Chen yang terlihat masih sendiri. Dengan insiatifnya, Luhan mengajak Chen untuk menyusul Kyungsoo yang sedang bersama Xiumin ditempat berkumpulnya para petanding. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum acara pembukaan pertandingan nasional Taekwondo dimulai.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. hyung gugup.." jujur Xiumin. Gugupnya kali ini bukan sepenuhnya hanya karena pertandingannya nanti. Namun, karena ada Luhan yang akan menyaksikan dia bertanding. Disaksikan oleh orang yang istimewa itu rasanya sangat gugup.

Xiumin menghentak-hentakkan kecil kakinya. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya mengelus pelan pundak Xiumin.

"tidak apa hyung. Gugup itu hal yang wajar. Apalagi ada Luhan hyung.." canda Kyungsoo. Dia ingin sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup Xiumin, tapi malah itu membuat Xiumin merasakan panas dipipinya. Oh, dia merona sekarang.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Chen. Dia sudah berdiri disamping Kyungsoo. Luhan yang datang bersama Chen juga sudah berdiri disamping Xiumin yang kini menatap Luhan.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukannya tunggu saja di bangku penonton" ucap Kyungsoo.

"tidak bisa. Aku ingin bersamamu Kyungsoo. Disana aku hanya menjadi lalat, ya kan Luhan hyung?" ucap Chen sambil meminta jawaban dari Luhan. Namun, Luhan hanya terdiam menatap Xiumin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dunia hanya milik berdua.

"oh, kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi sekarang" Kyungsoo yang mengerti keadaan, langsung menarik tangan Chen menjauh dari Xiumin dan Luhan.

" .. kalian mau kemana?" teriak Xiumin.

"ke bangku penonton.." teriak Kyungsoo balik.

"ya,, lalu aku sendirian? Kyungsoo-ya!" teriakan Xiumin tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo, dia hanya berjalan lurus ke depan bersama Chen. Masih dengan berpegangan tangan.

"eum.. Xiu.. aku akan disini menemanimu" ucap Luhan yang sudah duduk disamping Xiumin –tempat duduk Kyungsoo tadi-. Luhan menggenggam tangan Xiumin lembut. Dia merasakan Xiumin sedang gugup sekarang, jadi dia berusaha untuk menenangkan Xiumin.

"iya..terima kasih Lu.." keduanya bertatapan lama. Menikmati suasana langka ini. Sampai suara pemberitahuan bahwa semua para petanding taekwondo harus segera memasuki arena acara. Kedua berdiri berbarengan.

"semangat Xiumin.. aku akan disini menemanimu, aku tidak mau hanya melihatmu dari bangku penonton" ucap Luhan.

"haha..terima kasih Lu.. kalau begitu, kau bisa berdiri disekitar arena nanti" ucap Xiumin sambil tertawa lepas. Sungguh bisa membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

.

17.00 KST

Luhan benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menemani Xiumin selama pertandingan. Buktinya sekarang ini, semenjak dimulai acara pembukaan pertandingan nasional taekwondo yang langsung berlanjut ke babak penyisihan yang berakhir pukul empat sore tadi Luhan tidak sedikitpun pergi dari jangkauan mata Xiumin.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang. Semua teman-temannya sudah pulang lebih dahulu selesai acara. Dengan sedikit perdebatan, Karena awalnya Luhan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Xiumin pulang. Namun, Xiumin menolaknya karena dia lebih suka jalan kaki. Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan kaki ke rumah Xiumin. Kemana motor Luhan? Sudah hilang dibawa kabur Kris.

"kau sangat hebat Xiu.. tadi lawan-lawanmu benar-benar kalah telak darimu." Kagum Luhan disaat mereka sedang beristirahat sebentar disebuah taman kota.

"terima kasih Lu, tapi aku masih harus tetap berlatih untuk babak-babak selanjutnya" ucap Xiumin setelah meminum air mineral miliknya.

Cuma lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Xiumin hanya ingin merilekskan dirinya setelah pertandingan yang sengit tadi. Luhan, dia terlihat menarik nafas berkali-kali. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan, tapi digagalkan lagi.

"Lu,, kalau sudah istirahatnya. Ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah"

"tu-tunggu.." Luhan memegang tangan Xiumin yang sudah berdiri kini harus terduduk lagi. Xiumin memandang Luhan heran. Seperti yang tertangkap oleh matanya, Luhan kini sedang mengambil nafas sambil menutup matanya.

"ada apa Lu?"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menegapkan badannya, membuang nafasnya sekali. Lalu dengan mantapnya berkata….

"Aku mencintaimu Xiumin.."

Luhan menatap lekat dan yakin ke mata bulat Xiumin. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya terhadap Xiumin. Lama membulatkan mata besarnya, Xiumin akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Dia merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"huh?" dengan tampang innocentnya Xiumin menatap Luhan. Dia juga menatap mata indah milik Luhan. Sebenarnya dia sadar tadi Luhan berkata apa, hanya saja dia tidak bisa memberikan reaksi apa-apa sekarang. Perasaannya campur aduk menjadi satu.

"Aku mencintaimu Xiumin. Kim Minseok"

Luhan sekali lagi mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kedua tangannya menggengam lembut tangan Xiumin. Menyalurkan kehangatannya. Kini, Xiumin sudah sadar. Dia menusuk bola mata Luhan lama mencari ketulusan pada apa yang Luhan katakan tadi. Xiumin benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang. Apa yang dicarinya terhadap Luhan kini sudah dia dapatkan dalam tatapan hangat Luhan. Ketulusan. Tapi dia masih diam, bingung untuk mengatakan apa.

"Xiu?"

"ah..i-iya.."

"jadi, bagaimana?"

"eum..aku-aku.." Xiumin menutup matanya sekali lalu membukanya yakin. Aku juga harus mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini –batin Xiumin-.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan"

"benarkah?" Luhan sangat senang. Bahagia. Cintanya terbalas. Ah rasanya benar-benar tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh rangkaian kalimat apa-apa lagi.

"iya.." Xiumin mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Langsung saja Luha membawa Xiumin dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat, lembut dan penuh kasih saying. Juga CInta.

"terima kasih Xiu.. Aku mencintaimu sangat." Luhan membelai rambut Xiumin pelan dan menyurukkan wajahnya dileher Xiumin. Senyumnya tidak pernah luntur.

"Aku juga Lu" gumam Xiumin. Dia membalas pelukan Luhan lembut juga. Lama dalam posisi itu. Luhan melepas pelukan Xiumin. Dia perlu menanyakan sesuatu.

"tapi, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku Xiu? Ku kira aku akan patah hati."

"eum..sudah lama..saat pertama kali kita bertemu"

"ah di lapangan sepak bola?"

"iya.."

"kalau begitu, apa kita sudah resmi?"

"menurutmu?"

"menurutku iya, dan aku tahu kau tidak akan menolaknya.. iya kan"

"eumm..bagaimana ya,,,,, kalau kau bisa menang tanding taekwondo dariku, aku akan jawab iya"

"apa?"

"haha aku hanya bercanda Lu.. ayo pulang"

"tunggu, kau harus jawab dulu"

Cup

Xiumin berjalan santai meninggalkan Luhan. Setelah insiden dia mengecup singkat bibir manis Luhan.

"ya! Xiu.." Luhan menyusul Xiumin dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang Xiumin.

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama. Terlihat sangat serasi dan bahagia.

**_My week is filled with you – Xiumin. Kim Minseok._**

**END**

Bonus

"wow… jadi kalian sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?" Baekhyun

"sejak kapan?" Kris

"akhirnya penantian Xiumin hyung terkabul" Kyungsoo

"Luhan hyung sudah sangat gentle sekarang" Chanyeol

"Xiumin-ge.. selamat ya.." Tao

"akhirnya dia bertindak juga" Kai

"selamat Luhan, cintamu terbalas" Lay

"kalian sangat cocok.." Chen

"Xiumin hyung, aku cemburu.." Sehun

"aku tunggu undangan dari kalian nanti, oke" Suho

"terimakasih teman-teman.. " Luhan/Xiumin

.

.

.

Saya tahu, ini panjang banget ya untuk ukuran oneshoot.. ga tau deh pada suka atau ga..

Ff ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Sistar – A Week. Dan kata-kata yang tentang hari-hari itu emang ngambil dari lirik lagunya. Tapi untuk alur cerita sudah pasti saya kembangkan sendiri dengan imajinasi liar saya hehe, makanya jadi panjang gini. Juga karena disisipi oleh member EXO semuanya.

Dan untuk lagu yang Luhan nyanyiin itu lirik lagunya Sistar – A Week, Cuma udah pasti ada yang dirubah sedikit, karena kan itu sebenernya lagu yang digambarkan dari sudut pandang cewe. Kalau disini kan dri sudut pandang cowo jadinya ada yg dirubah, dan part rap (dilagu aslinya) itu aku ilangin.

Dan untuk balasan review di One Miracle kemaren, maaf ya.. ga bisa bikin happy end.. hehe.. dan maaf juga itu ceritanya agak aneh.. emng otak saya juga aneh jadinya gitu deh.. hehe… terima kasih banyak buat yag udh baca dan review di One Miracle.. /deepbow/ makasih ya kritik dan sarannya.. saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi..

Dan… mohon reviewnya ya di ff ini.. makasih… see you next my ff… J


End file.
